Personification
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: Waking up on a strange ship, a bizarre girl finds herself rescued by an unusual group of pirates. What follows are her encounters with each of these pirates, a look into the mind of each Straw Hat from an outside perspective. LuffyHancock FrankyRobin


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. One Piece belongs to Eiichirou Oda. Only the protagonist of this story belongs to me.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Mystery, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Full Summary:** Waking up on a strange ship, a bizarre girl finds herself rescued by an unusual group of pirates. Her memory gone, a strange tanuki tells her to walk around the ship and stretch her legs. What follows are her encounters with each of these pirates, a look into the mind of each Straw Hat from an outside perspective.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Setting: **In the New World, after the reunion of the Straw Hats.Aboard the Thousand Sunny, sailing the open waters of the ocean.

**Pairings:**

Luffy x Hancock

Robin x Franky

**XXXXXXXXXX**

One Piece

Personification

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Prologue:** Conception

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Darkness...

That's all I remember. A subzero abyss of ebony black, void of direction or substance.

I have no idea how long I was there. Time had no meaning. Was I in heaven or hell? Was I a god or a devil? An angel or a demon? Was I even alive? Did I even exist? Was I just a thought waiting to take shape? A vision waiting to take form? A dream waiting to be realized?

I had nothing. No sight, no sound, no smell, no taste, no touch, no thought. I was not good, nor evil, nor neutral, nor lawful, nor chaotic. I wasn't even sentient. I did not exist.

Is this where all people are before they are born? Or would I not be born? Would I be congealed within the gutter of existence?

Then it happened. The will. The drive. The resolve. I do not know what pushed me, for I had nothing physical to be pushed. But something urged me forward. Willed me into existence. I came into being. First I found my thought. Then my voice. Then my action. Not even a physical being yet, I moved forward. The void became smaller. Brighter. The darkness changed from black to gray.

I detected the scent of medicine, letting me know I found my sense of smell. I heard the dull sound of quick, repeating scrapes, so I must have found my hearing. I tasted the gunk that forms on your tongue when you are not well, so I found my taste. I felt something soft. Compared to the sharpness of the black abyss, it was like cotton clouds. It enveloped me, wrapping over my body and placing me on something much like a cushion.

My sight still eluded me, but the gray of the void was becoming lighter. It turned to white, while the emptiness grew smaller. At the last moment, when the borders closed in on my lack of existence, the white became a golden glow, like the twilight of sunset. No... Sunrise. For my days had begun. I was born.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

My eyes shot open, and I immediately regretted it. Light burned my eyes. My hands reached up to clench my eyes shut. I closed my second pair of eyelids. Cautiously, I opened my first set of eyelids. Good. The room's light was much more manageable through the partially see-through skin.

I sat up, realizing now I was in a bed. The slime of my body was soaking the white sheets, but the softness felt good on my moist skin. My large solid yellow eyes, perfectly round and absent of pupils, jumped to find the source of the scraping.

Hmm... a small creature was sitting at a desk across from my bed. It was occupied with something on the desk, but I could not distinguish what. This creature... a tanuki? No... it had antlers. Antlers were protruding from its pink hat. How unusual.

The labored breathing I was engaged in while sleeping had settled into my usual wheezing. A breath caught in my throat for a moment, and I coughed, bringing my dainty hand to my face. My hand... small, with five webbed fingers. Dark blue skin with an undertone of smoky gray to it. Attached to my arm, covered in growths like white bumps.

My cough drew the attention of the reindeer creature. He turned to me with a bright smile on his face.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed in a child-like voice.

"Yes... I suppose I am awake." I whispered.

The reindeer pushed against the desk, sending his chair gliding across the room to the bed. He had a small bowl and small stick in his hoofed hands, the bowl filled with a blue powder.

"Here, take this. It'll make you feel better."

"Thank you." I whispered. I gently took the bowl and munched on the powder. It tasted bitter, but it was a welcome replacement for the stale taste of awakening.

"Um... You've got some on your face."

I gave a start, now thoroughly embarrassed. The reindeer licked his hoof and reached forward to wipe the residual powder from the slight curve and two nostrils in the center of my face that was my nose.

"There you go. All gone."

He wiped his hoof on his green-blue coat, obviously slime from my face.

"Sorry." I whispered, gazing down at my lap, a dark gray blush coming to my cheeks.

"No no! It's okay. I treated you, ya know. The slime wasn't much of a problem."

"Still... I feel bad for it... Wait, you treated me?" I whispered.

"Yep! I'm Tony Tony Chopper, a doctor."

A doctor? This creature? "Um... Th-thank you, Dr. Chopper-sama. But... what happened to me?"

The reindeer doctor looked perplexed. "You mean you don't remember?" he asked. I shook my head in the negative.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Um... why don't you take a walk around the ship? You should probably stretch your legs. You were in bed for three days straight, um..."

Taking the cue, I wheezed in for a breath to give my name with, only to release it when I realized... I had no name.

"Oh... I guess you don't even remember your name, huh?"

I simply shook my head.

"That's okay. Anyway, you should probably shower."

"What? Why?" I whispered.

"Because... I'm about to pass out." Dr. Chopper told me, looking extremely embarrassed to be saying so. It was then that I realized he had tissue plugging his nose. Ah, yes... The constant stink that followed me. I could not smell it, but I have been told it smells like stagnant sewage water.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Chopper-sama..." I whispered, blushing a dark gray and staring at my fidgeting hands in my lap.

"It's okay." Dr. Chopper assured me. "Let me tell you how to get to it."

"Th-thank you, Dr. Chopper-sama."

Oddly, he always seemed to blush when I referred to him as Doctor...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Next:** Chapter 1 – Shower with a Navigator


End file.
